


netflix and chill

by clarkesgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, i dont even know? tbh, it's really short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesgriffin/pseuds/clarkesgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke invites her neighbor to watch movies with her because she's bored and alone and she made popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is lol why did I do this

Clarke was on summer vacation. As much as she had planned to hang out with friends, work out, learn something new, paint a masterpiece, and just be productive overall, she had spent the past week playing video games alone and binge-watching TV shows. Clarke couldn't have been any more disappointed in herself.

Until last night, that is.

Clarke was sitting on her couch in the dark with a blanket pulled over her head as she watched The Notebook for the umpteenth time (and it never fails to make her cry). The light from the TV shown on her face, giving anyone from a mile away the honor of seeing the beauty that is Clarke Griffin shoving a fistful of popcorn down her throat. Although, the huge bowl of popcorn on her lap was obviously way more than the girl could eat by herself.

"Gosh, this huge bowl of popcorn on my lap is way more than I could eat by myself. Wait, by myself? That's it! I'll invite Octavia over!" Clarke beamed as she reached over to the table in front of her to grab her phone. “Octavia! Hey its Clarke!"

Octavia giggled, "I know it's Clarke, there's this cool thing call caller i.d. It let's me know who's-"

"Alright! Maybe I won't invite you over Ms. I'm-a-Sarcastic-Bitch." Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Would you like some fries with that salt?” Octavia laughed.

“Shut up! Do you wanna come over or not?!” Clarke asked, becoming slightly impatient.

“Oh princess, I would love to! Unfortunately my mom is making me watch Bellamy.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow in question, “Bellamy is 22 years old... and also older than you.”

“Yeah but, a recent breakup has him all bundled up on the couch looking more disgusting than usual and he’s going crazy.”

A faint “Octavia! I’m running out of milk.” is heard in the background followed by a few sniffles. 

“Looks like he’s not the only one that’s going crazy... I’m sorry Clarke! Maybe you wanna come over here?” Octavia said half jokingly but lightweight seriously hoping Clarke would say yes.

Clarke could only laugh, “Yeah, sorry O. I’d rather continue to cry by myself as I watch The Notebook.”

Octavia groaned. “Alright alright. I don’t blame you. Goodbye then! I’ll talk to you later. I gotta get this boy some milk.” And with that she hung up the phone.

“Well,” Clarke said to herself. “I guess it’s just you and mean again.”

The bowl of popcorn did not reply.

“Oh! Maybe I’ll ask the girl next door?” Clarke thought about it.

She just recently met the girl next door when Clarke made the mistake of blasting her music despite the thin apartment walls. There was a knock on the door and a “Please lower the volume of your music. I can hear it in my apartment and I have to say, Hannah Montana is a great choice but I would prefer to not hear it while I have dinner with my mom.”

Now, Clarke is at knocking at her door. A beautiful, tall brunette answered.

“Hi!” Clarke smiled.

“Hi...” The girl replied.

“Do you happen to be busy right now?”

“Um, no. I guess not.” She said a bit skeptically.

“Great! You wanna netflix and chill?”

The brunette’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, unsure if she heard that correctly. “Um well I- I don’t even know your name I don’t-”

“Oh I’m Clarke! So netflix and chill? I made popcorn...” Clarke smiled, hoping to convince the girl.

The innocent look on Clarke’s face made the brunette pause for a moment before she started giggling. “Clarke, do you know what ‘netflix and chill’ means?”

“Netflix and chill? It means to watch netflix and also chill? What else could it mean?” Clarke asked, while very confused at her neighbor’s question.

The taller girl couldn’t help but smile at Clarke’s innocence. “Okay Clarke. Let’s netflix and chill.”

Clarke clapped and cheered. “Okay, come on!” Clarke took her hand and pulled her into her apartment.

“What’s your name by the way?” Clarke asked when she realized the girl in her apartment was still nameless.

“I’m Lexa. Woods.”

By the end of the movie, Clarke was sobbing on Lexa’s shoulder while Lexa’s face was still stoic as ever. “How are you not dying right now?”

“It’s sad, but movies don’t usually bring me to tears.” Lexa answered.

Suddenly, Lexa’s face was smashed in by a pillow. “You’re a monster!” Clarke dramatically yelled.

Lexa looked at Clarke for a few moments and smiled,“You’re a cutie.”

Clarke was... flabbergasted. “I-I’m what?”

“Asking someone to watch netflix and chill means you’re asking them to fuck.” Lexa stated blatantly.

“WHAT?” Clarke was... double flabbergasted.

Lexa laughed at her.

And Clarke was a dummy.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
